Humungousaur (Ben 10)
Summary Humungousaur is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. |-|Base= Feats Durability *Withstood falling high enough to make a very large crater (40:32) Strength *Tore a piece of concrete out of the ground (34:06) *Lifted the Washington Monument up (17:34) *Lifted and thew a train engine (12:45) Powers & Abilities Size Manipulation *Can grow to become much larger (38:22) Space Survivability *Pierce stated that Humungousaur could survive in space for a few minutes (18:44) Resistance to Fire *As he is a Vaxasaurian, he should have all of Negative Humungousaur's abilities. *Unharmed by Alan's fire attacks (16:35) *Only slightly stunned by the Stalker's fire (16:37) Scaling Adwaita (Alpha Rune) *Withstood Adwaita's eye beams (17:15) Aggregor (Ultimate Form) *Tackled Ultimate Aggregor into a wall (01:00) *Threw Aggregor into a wall (01:03) *Harmed Aggregor with a punch (01:08) *Punched Aggregor across Los Soledad (01:26) *Sent Aggregor flying backward with a punch (01:36) *Withstood an electrical discharge from Aggregor (02:50) *Withstood getting punched into a building by Aggregor (02:53) Alan Albright (Pyronite Form) *Unharmed by Alan's attacks (16:35) Antonio (Base) *Matched Antonio (15:15) *Withstood getting kneed in the stomach by Antonio (15:31) *Harmed Antonio with a punch (16:15) *Harmed Antonio with an uppercut (16:16) *Withstood a kick from Antonio (17:00) Buzz (Base) *One-shot Buzz with a swipe of his tail (06:25) Connor (Base) *Pinned Connor to a car using a single finger (10:32) DNAliens (Human Hybrids) *Sent several DNAliens flying into the air with just the force of him landing on the ground (33:32) *One-shot a DNAlien with a swipe of his tail (34:10) *One-shot a DNAlien with a kick (34:11) *One-shot two other DNAliens (34:12) *Defeated a DNAlien by slamming him into a wall (34:13) *One-shot several DNAliens (16:19) *One-shot several more DNAliens (16:21) *One-shot a DNAlien (18:03) Dr. Animo (Powered by the Null Void Generator) *Punched D'Void into the ground (18:00) *Stomped D'Void into the ground (18:17) Forever Knights (AF, UA, and OV) *Unharmed by shots from the Forever Knights' Laser Lances (14:23) Gwen Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Withstood a casual mana attack from Gwen (17:09) Hammer (Base) *Withstood an attack from Hammer (06:13) Highbreed (Base) *Wrestled with a Highbreed (36:21) *Withstood an attack from a Highbreed that sent him flying backward (36:23) *Dodged a Highbreed's punch (36:28) *Dodged another punch from a Highbreed (36:32) *Withstood being slammed into a wall by a Highbreed (36:39) *Withstood being rag-dolled by a Highbreed (36:42) *Harmed a Highbreed by biting him (37:21) *Caught a Highbreed's attack (14:10) *Threw a Highbreed several meters into the air (14:16) *Knocked a Highbreed over by throwing a DNAlien at it (16:59) *Withstood a punch from a Highbreed (18:23) *Withstood two punches from a Highbreed (18:42) *Withstood being slammed into the ground by a Highbreed (18:58) *Sent a Highbreed flying with an attack (20:38) *Sent two Highbreed flying with a punch (35:59) Manny Armstrong (Base) *Unharmed by shots from Manny's blaster (16:49) *Caught and restrained Manny (16:51) Michael Morningstar (Base) *Knocked Michael unconscious (20:13) *Survived getting blasted into the ground by Michael (17:36) Mutant Frog (UA and OV) *Restrained a Mutant Frog (11:06) *Knocked a Mutant Frog unconscious (11:21) *One-shot a Mutant Frog (11:25) *Defeated a Mutant Frog with a single punch (11:31) Naljian Destructor (Mimicking Humungousaur) *Harmed the Naljian Destructor with an attack (04:12) *Uppercut the Naljian Destructor (04:13) *Punched the Naljian Destructor into a wall (04:14) *Withstood a punch from the Naljian Destructor (04:16) *Dodged an attack from the Naljian Destructor (04:20) *Harmed the Naljian Destructor with a couple of punches (04:21) Negative Humungousaur (Ultimate Form) *Withstood an attack from Ultimate Negative Humungousaur (19:40) Negative Jetray *Withstood a neuroshock blast from Negative Jetray (10:33) *Withstood being tackled into a castle by Negative Jetray (10:46) *Restrained Negative Jetray (11:12) Pallorfang (Base) *Withstood a beam of energy from the Pallorfang (15:32) *Staggered the Pallorfang with a barrage of punches (15:40) Perplexahedron Guards (Base) *Withstood a punch from a Perplexahedron Guard (09:01) *Tore a guard in half (09:20) Perplexahedron Laser Turrets *Withstood a laser beam from a Perplexahedron turret (08:22) Pierce Wheels (Base) *Harmed Pierce with a swipe of his tail (17:49) Prisoner 775 (Base) *Dodged a punch from Prisoner 775 (13:03) *Unaffected by Prisoner 775's punch (13:04) *Grabbed and restrained Prisoner 775 (13:05) Red Robot (Base) *Sent the Red Robot flying with an attack (00:17) *Withstood an attack from the Red Robot (00:25) Stalker (Base) *Only slightly stunned by the Stalker's fire (16:37) *Withstood getting hit with the Stalker's missiles (16:41) *Withstood an electrical shock from the Stalker (17:15) *Unharmed by the Stalker's missiles (17:23) *Damaged the Stalker with his attacks (18:54) Sunder (Base) *Clashed with Sunder (18:12) Tiny (Base) *Harmed Tiny with a punch (06:24) *Sent Tiny flying with a punch (06:26) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Withstood Vilgax's eye beams (38:18) *Withstood clashing with Vilgax (38:26) *Clashed with Vilgax (10:36) *Sent Vilgax flying with an attack (10:42) *Caught Vilgax's punch (10:04) *Traded punches with Vilgax (10:15) Vilgax (Herald of Diagon) *Dodged Vilgax's energy beam (15:42) *Withstood getting sent flying by Vilgax (16:07) Vulkanus (AF, UA, and OV) *Slammed Vulkanus into a wall and threw him to the ground (12:23) Anti-Scaling Aggregor (Ultimate Form) *Ultimate Aggregor revealed that he was unharmed by Humungousaur's attacks (02:39) *Aggregor defeated Humungousaur with a single punch (03:57) Dr. Animo (Powered by the Null Void Generator) *Dr. Animo overpowered Humungousaur (18:19) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Gwen caught Humungousaur's punch (02:23) Highbreed (Base) *A Highbreed caught Humungousaur's punch (36:19) *Humungousaur was seemingly amazed at a Highbreed's strength (36:29) *A Highbreed caught Humungousaur's tail (36:38) *A Highbreed lifted Humungousaur by the neck, with one hand (37:14) *A Highbreed overpowered Humungousaur (18:58) Naljian Destructor (Mimicking Humungousaur) *The Naljian Destructor caught Humungousaur's punch (04:15) Pallorfang (Base) *The Pallorfang pushed Humungousaur back (15:44) Perplexahedron *A wall inside the Perplexahedron was undamaged by Humungousaur's punch (07:58) Prisoner 775 (Base) *Prisoner 775 dodged a punch from Humungousaur (13:01) Red Robot (Base) *The Red Robot restrained Humungousaur (00:28) Sir George (With Ascalon) *George pushed Humungousaur back with a gust of wind (04:27) Stalker (Base) *The Stalker dodged several of Humungousaur's punches (16:30) Tiny (Base) *Tiny restrained Humungousaur in a bear hug (06:15) *Tiny dodged an attack from Humungousaur (07:13) *Tiny tied Humungousaur up with a steel railing (07:14) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Vilgax overpowered a full-size Humungousaur in their clash (38:26) Vilgax (Herald of Diagon) *Vilgax dodged Humungousaur's punch (16:03) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|Ultimate Form= Feats Powers & Abilities Explosion Manipulation *As he is a Vaxasaurian, he should have all of Ultimate Negative Humungousaur's abilities. *Shot missiles from his hand (08:04) Shockwave Generation *Generated a shockwave by punching the ground (19:28) Size Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Space Survivability *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Transformation *As he is a Vaxasaurian, he should have all of Ultimate Negative Humungousaur's abilities. *Transformed his hand into a cannon (08:04) Resistance to Fire *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Resistance to Possession *Ghostfreak was unable to possess him (10:39) Resistance to Reality Warping *Was unaffected by a slash from Ascalon, which cleaves right through reality (19:19) Scaling Adwaita (Alpha Rune) *Pushed Adwaita back with a barrage of missiles (18:31) Antonio (Base) *Dodged Antonio's punches (17:26) *Harmed Antonio with his missiles (17:43) *Sent Antonio flying backward with a punch (18:04) *Easily dodged Antonio's punch and harmed him with a kick (18:10) Captain Nemesis (Inhibitors Removed) *Sent Captain Nemesis flying with a swipe of his tail (18:11) *Easily overpowered Captain Nemesis (18:29) *Slammed Captain Nemesis into the ground (18:35) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Shattered Gwen's shield in a single punch (01:47) *One-shot Gwen's shield (02:03) *Withstood a mana blast from Gwen (02:05) *Withstood another mana blast from Gwen (02:32) Gwen Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Withstood a beam of mana from Anodite form Gwen (12:09) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Sent Kevin flying across the street with a punch (01:48) *Withstood an attack from Kevin (03:00) Kevin Levin (Ultimate Form) *Clashed with Ultimate Kevin off-screen (16:03) *Dodged a punch from Ultimate Kevin (16:14) *Harmed Ultimate Kevin with a punch (16:16) *Launched Ultimate Kevin into the air with a punch (16:17) *Withstood two punches from Ultimate Kevin (17:03) *Caught Ultimate Kevin's punch (17:05) *Harmed Ultimate Kevin with another punch (17:06) Michael Morningstar (Base) *Slammed Michael into the ground (17:52) *Withstood a blast of energy from Michael (18:01) *Withstood a beam of energy from Michael (19:05) Red Robot (Base) *Broke out of the Red Robot's grip and ripped off his arms (00:33) *Sent the Red Robot flying with an attack (00:38) *Harmed the Red Robot with a barrage of missiles (00:45) *Sent the Red Robot flying across a street with a punch (00:56) *Nearly destroyed the Red Robot with a barrage of punches (01:01) Sir George (With Ascalon) *Unharmed by a slash from Sir George (19:19) *Harmed Sir George with a shockwave (19:28) Way Big (Base) *Withstood an attack from Way Big (14:50) Anti-Scaling Antonio (Base) *Antonio caught Ultimate Humungousaur's punches (17:35) Captain Nemesis (Inhibitors Removed) *Captain Nemesis dodged Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles (18:17) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Gwen dodged a punch from Ultimate Humungousaur (02:27) Gwen Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Gwen was going to destroy the sentient ultimate aliens with her attack (17:21) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Kevin dodged a punch from Ultimate Humungousaur (02:27) Kevin Levin (Ultimate Form) *Kevin knocked Ultimate Humungousaur unconscious with an uppercut (17:09) Michael Morningstar (Base) *Michael was unaffected by Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles (18:40) Sir George (With Ascalon) *George deflected Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles (19:23) *George dodged an attack from Ultimate Humungousaur (20:12) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters